Only In Dreams
by Faramirlover
Summary: Harry Potter is a werewolf. A werewolf that has been having very strange dreams about a guy he doesn't even know. A christmas prezzie for Redbull07, Ali. Warning: Drarry yaoi. And it's M for a reason.
1. The Prologue

**A/N**: Hi guys! This is a very late Christmas present for my Ali. This is the prologue.

**Things you need to know**: This is a Drarry yaoi. Do not read if that offends. This story involves werewolves. Practically everyone is a werewolf. Apart from the Dursley's. I think that's it. Oh! And graphic scenes of a sexual nature. Don't read if they offend you

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter etc are not mine. I'm only playing with them.

**Word count: **277

**The Prologue.**

Nobody had ever cared very much about Harry James Potter. Ever since his parents death when he was one, Harry had been forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Granted he was only four now but the three long years that he had spent with his relatives had been more than enough for him. He had long ago decided that when he was old enough he would run away and now that he was turning five tomorrow he was ready to leave.

For the past three, very nearly four, years of his life he had been forced to live in the cellar of his aunt and uncles house, only allowed out for meals and to do chores.

Harry had never really gotten enough to eat and the cellar was cold and damp which led to regular illnesses and scary, fever-induced hallucinations of being turned into a beast. Harry supposed, as well as a four year old _could_ suppose anything, that these repeated nightmares were because of his parent's death. They had been camping in Scotland, apparently, when they had been attacked by wolves. By some miracle Harry had survived where his parents did not.

Which left him on the day before his birthday with a plastic bag stuffed with everything he considered his own and a five pound note stolen from his uncle's wallet, stood at the end of his drive, wondering what to do now.

He supposed that the park sounded like a good idea. He'd heard his cousin talking about the park and it sounded like a fun place. He shifted the bag slightly in his hands and trotted off into the gathering gloom.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There, just a little background setting thing. Chapter 1 will be up soon.

Merry Christmas Ali!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is set 16 years later.

**Warning: **Graphic sex right from the beginning.

**Dedication:** Once again for my darling Ali. All for you babe.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing at all.

**Word Count**: 1,378

**Chapter 1**

Harry watched in something akin to awe as the man in front of him stripped, slowly revealing inch after tantalising inch of smooth alabaster skin. There was slight chuckle and Harry felt himself pinned against the ground beneath a lithe, naked body.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Harry could only nod in reply.

"Good," the voice continued and Harry thought he would melt into the ground at the mere sound of it "I'm going to make sure that you always enjoy yourself."

Harry groaned at the idea of doing this again and again and again.

"Please," he mumbled, arching his back to try and gain some sort of friction on his throbbing cock.

"Please what?" the figure asked, pulling away to dent Harry his much desired friction "What do you want?"

"Touch me," Harry begged "Kiss me. Fuck me. Claim me. Anything."

"Claim you?" the voice asked, a teasing hand trailing down Harry's naked body to lightly grasp his cock.

Harry whimpered at the touch and arched again.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want me to do," the figure said, hand pumping slowly up and down Harry's length.

"Please fuck me!" Harry begged "Show everyone that I belong to you. Please."

"You only had to ask."

Moments later his lips were stolen in a passionate breath that left Harry's mind reeling. He barely noticed as three fingers were pushed inside him in quick succession, only registering when they jabbed against his prostate, making him gasp and break the kiss, throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

Time seemed to jump and before he knew it, Harry was being filled in a way that he had never even imagined. He was gasping and panting as the man above him thrust in and out, abusing his prostate mercilessly.

Harry felt his control slipping away fast and within what felt like seconds he was on the edge.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum."

Harry let out something that was half way between a groan and a moan as he came, gripping onto the man above him. Harry's vision went black for a few moments and when it came back he was snuggled up against a hard chest and could feel the others breathing against his cheek.

"I love you," Harry murmured, reaching out to card his fingers through soft hair.

"I love you too," came the sleepy reply "now wake up."

**OOOOOO**

Harry woke with a groan, rolling his neck, making it crack in the process, feeling some sort of sick satisfaction at the momentary amount of pain it caused followed by pleasure. He shifted around under the covers and cringed at the disgusting sensation of wet boxers and sheets. These extremely vivid dreams had been happening for nearly a month now and he as downright sick of having to sneak past Sirius and Remus' room to go and wash away the evidence of the nightly occurrences.

For the past two weeks Sirius had caught him every morning, conveniently needing to go the bathroom just as Harry passed. This gave him ample opportunity to tease Harry, just by giving the sheets in his arms a knowing look and then asking him over breakfast if he'd slept well.

Harry grabbed a tissue and did his best to wipe the worst of the mess off himself before regretfully sliding out of the warmth of his bed and stripping the sheets.

He tensed as he passed Sirius and Remus' room but nobody appeared and he headed downstairs, relieved. His relief died quickly when he pushed open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Remus both already sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Both seemed unsurprised to see him.

"Hey, Pup," Remus said, looking up from his coffee as he heard the door creak "here to use up more of my washing powder?"

Harry nodded, cheeks flaming a bright red as Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Don't get embarrassed, Pup," Remus said, his tone gentle, not teasing like Sirius' would have been "we both understand what you're going through. Sick those in the washer and then we'll have a little chat."

"Err, we already had the sex talk. I don't think we need to go through it again."

This made Sirius laugh. Hard.

"Oh, I will never forget the look on your face," Sirius chuckled, tears of mirth gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Sirius! You're not helping!"

Sirius looked ashamed of himself for a few moments before breaking out into a grin again.

"I'm sorry. It's just too funny."

"You really need to grow up Sirius," Remus reprimanded.

"You're grown up enough for the two of us."

"Just because I'm mature doesn't mean that I want a mate who has a mental age of about four," Remus snapped in reply.

Harry sighed and began loading the washing machine, trying to ignore their childish bickering.

"But you wouldn't love me any other way, right?" Sirius asked and Harry could hear the pout in his voice.

"Of course I wouldn't. I think you're perfect. Just the way you are."

Harry looked up just in time to see them leaning together across the table and sharing a deep kiss.

"Ew! Too much too see at half six in the morning," Harry protested, shielding his eyes.

"Get over it," Sirius said "And sit down."

Harry humphed and flopped down into a chair, grabbing the pot and pouring himself a coffee.

"What is this about?"

"Your dreams."

Harry was glad that he hadn't taken a sip of his drink yet as he was sure he would have spat it back out again. Instead he felt his cheeks turn beet red and had to duck his face try and hide behind his long black hair.

"My dreams?" he stuttered "surely we don't have to talk about them."

"I'm afraid we do, Harry," Remus said gravel and Harry knew from the use of his given name that it really was serious "you know, of course, that werewolves can only have one mate and can only ever love one person."

"Yeah. Sure. What about it?"

"I don't know how to soften this so I'll just say it. The person in your dreams is your mate."

"Wha… what are you talking about. The guy in my dreams. He's just a figment of my imagination."

"These dreams. They started after your seventeenth birthday, didn't they? And they're always the same guy?"

"… Yeah. I don't understand."

"Sirius. You tell him. You understand it better than I do."

Sirius glared at Remus for a moment but Remus just raised an eyebrow in return so he gave in and turned to Harry.

"Fine. Fine. The person in your dreams _is_ your mate. There's nothing that anyone can do about it."

"But… but don't I get to choose my mate. You said I would."

Sirius sighed.

"We thought you would be able to so we didn't see any point in telling you that you might not be able to. You see, there are people who are born werewolves and their mates are chosen for them the moment they're born. Sometimes their mates are other wolves and sometimes the normal humans. Whatever happens they _are _mates. True mates."

"But I wasn't born this way. You said I was bitten when I was little!"

It was Remus' turn to sigh.

"You're right. You _were_ bitten. But your mate is clearly a pure blooded wolf and you were chosen for him."

"So it's his fault! Who the hell would want to be mated to someone that they've never even met? Someone that they're forced to be with."

"I would," Remus said and Sirius reached out to grasp his hand.

"But… But I thought you two loved each other."

"We do love each other," Sirius snapped, his tone icy "I have loved Remus from the moment I saw him. Don't you dare say I don't love him!"

Sirius pushed his chair back and it fell to the floor with a crash. He took two deep, heavy breaths before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything stupid. Though I clearly did."

"It's alright. It's just that you acted exactly the same way as his parents did when they found out that Sirius' mate wasn't a pure blooded wolf. Sirius told them that there was nothing they could do. That he loved me and they couldn't interfere. They tried to separate us by saying that I wasn't like him. that I wouldn't love him back."

"That's… that's horrible. You're so perfect for each other."

"Exactly. That's how it is with true mates. It doesn't feel like you have to be together. It's like coming home, when you're finally with them."

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Enough now, Pup. Enough. I'm going to talk to Sirius. Maybe you should come up too in a couple of minutes."

Harry hung his head and nodded at the floor..

"Good."

Remus stood, moved the empty mugs to the sink, picked up Sirius' chair then left. Harry waited a few moments before following him. Sirius and Remus' door was ajar and he could hear quiet voices.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Harry pushed the door open properly and stepped inside. He hovered uncertainly beside the door, uncomfortable and guilty. Sirius was on the bed, head lain in Remus' lap and Remus carded his fingers through his hair.

"I' sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just upset and I lashed out. It was unfair of me."

"Its fine, Pup. Just come and cuddle with us for a bit. Family time," Sirius said, shifting so there was space between himself and Remus.

Harry moved forward, slipping into the position he had often occupied when he was little. It was only when Sirius voice made him jump that Harry realised he's been falling asleep.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Find your mate. I know from experience that he's going mad without you."

"Err… okay."

"No, Pup! Promise me. Promise me that you'll try really hard to find him."

"Okay, Sirius. I promise."

"Thank you. Now go back to sleep."

The words had barely left Sirius mouth when Harry was snoring lightly, hands fisting in Sirius' jumper. Sirius and Remus exchanged an amused look before sharing a quick kiss and following their adopted son into the Land of Nod.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **That's all for now. I hope you liked it and I hope you can find time to review.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's been quite a few days since my last update, but really for me it's not that bad. Thanks for all the great comments for the last chapter. I hope this meets your standards. It's a bit longer than the last one.

**Dedication: **For Ali, again. Because it's her present. You'd better do something for me too within the next twelve months, babe.

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling blah blah blah. Lol.

**Word count**: 2375

**Chapter 2**

Harry swung his backpack onto his shoulder and grabbed his helmet from the kitchen table, shoving it under his arm as he slid his keys from the hook on the wall beside the back door. He glanced round quickly, checking that he had forgotten nothing. His hand had barely touched the doorknob when someone coughed behind him and he froze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, hey, Remus," Harry said, turning to face the older man, plastering a fake look of innocence across his face "you scared me."

"Don't try to dodge the question. And that look is fooling nobody. I was there when Sirius taught you that."

Harry scuffed his toe gently against the flagstone floor, avoiding Remus' eye.

"Harry?"

"I was going to stay at Ron's. I figured that you'd drop this mate thing in a few weeks."

"That's ridiculous. This isn't just some silly thing like those French lessons; this is the rest if your life we're talking about. It's not going to go away. Besides. You promised Sirius."

Harry looked up from his laces to find himself being fixed with Remus' patented 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you' look.

Fine! Fine. I'll go unpack."

"Don't bother with that," Sirius said, elbowing his way into the room, somewhat hindered by the bags he was carrying "we might as well set off now. Pass me my bike keys."

"We're going by bike? Remus hates our motorbikes."

"He's decided to conquer his fear just for you. And he agrees that it's not like we can walk. Your mate could be on the other side of the world."

Harry opened his mouth to protest that that was completely ridiculous but was cut off by Sirius shoving the bags at him.

"Sort those. I need to get some condoms."

Harry blanched and hat to fight the urge to be sick.

"Whoa! Too much info on what you get up to there!"

"Oh, they're not for us," Sirius said, eyes bright with mirth "they're for you and your mate."

Harry chose to flee the kitchen rather than stand in front of his laughing pseudo parents with tomato red cheeks

**OOOOOO**

"We all ready to go?" Sirius asked, leant against his bike as he watched Remus double check that he'd locked the front door.

"Sorted. Right, Pup, which way?"

Harry looked back at him, nonplussed, feeling as though he had missed something important.

"Sorry?"

"You'll have to tell us the way. Unless you'd like t take a guess," Sirius said, once again laughing.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You'll just know," Sirius said "close your eyes and spin until you don't know which way you're facing. Then slow down when it feels right, stop."

"If you're pissing about," Harry warned.

"Language!" Remus reprimanded.

"Sorry," Harry grumbled, before closing his eyes and beginning to spin "I feel like an idiot."

"You look like one too. Shut up and keep going."

Harry did as he was told, spinning faster and faster until he thought he would be sick and no longer had a clue as to which way was up, let alone which way he was facing. He came to a stop and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with an apple tree. If an apple tree could have a face.

"You sure this actually works?" Harry asked, stepping away from the tree.

"Yep," Sirius said, swinging himself onto his bike "either your mate is that way or your mate is an apple tree."

"You're an idiot," Harry said, jamming his helmet on and hopping onto his own bike.

"Come on, Remmy," Sirius said, holding out the spare helmet to him 2there's nothing to worry about. I'll look after you."

Remus seemed unconvinced by this but took the helmet and climbed on behind Sirius anyway, hands moving to instantly lock round the dark haired man's waist.

"That's the spirit. Helmet on. Safety first," Sirius sniggered "We ride north!"

Harry shook his head, bemused, as Sirius' bike engine roared into life. Harry caught sight of Remus looking as though he were about to be sick and Sirius laughing before they were gone, disappearing down the lane towards the main road.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach and frantically beating heart before starting his own bike and following Remus and Sirius down the lane.

**OOOOOO**

It was raining. Harry hated riding in the rain. Every now and again they would stop and Harry would do his stupid little spinning thing and they would set off again. In the rain.

They had stopped again for what felt like the millionth time when Harry finally snapped.

"I'm sick of this. I'm cold. I'm tired. And I'm wet! We're stopping at the next B&B."

"At last," Sirius said, rubbing hands together in search of warmth "I thought I was the only one."

"Map," Remus commanded, holding his hand out for it, looking relieved.

The map was provided and the nearest village pinpointed. Harry could almost imagine the warm bed.

**OOOOOO**

The B&B they ended up in (four little villages later) was old, creaky and smelt slightly of cat, which only served to set Harry on edge. But it was warm and the only thing which vaguely resembled rain was the, thankfully, almost brand new shower which Harry cranked up to it's hottest. He remembered, as he stepped out onto the fuzzy pink bath mat, to turn it back down to freezing for Sirius, who would shower next.

The loud swear words that echoed from the bathroom as the shower switched on were enough to make him feel better about how much Sirius had been teasing him about his mate.

They stayed up late, all huddles up together in a nice warm cuddle on Sirius and Remus' queen sized bed. They talked about everything, from Remus' new favourite book to Sirius' latest tattoo design, which Remus frowned at, to the reason behind the existence of cats. Inevitably the conversation turned to mates.

"Come on then, Pup. What's he like?"

Harry felt himself blush again and shook his head, thinking of the dreams he and his mate had shared.

"Don't go all shy now," Remus teased "it can't be that bad. In one of our dreams Sirius handcuffed me to the bed."

"No! No! You did not just share that with me."

Remus chucked, giving Harry's arm a light squeeze.

"Tell us about him and we'll shut up. Hurry or I'll start on about the maids outfit."

"This is cruelty to children. Fine. You win. He's… pale. And muscley. But not too muscley. And he likes to cuddle. And he's really gentle. And kind. And tender. And… and…" Harry trailed off, unsure what else to say, cheeks aflame.

"You're smiling, Pup. You love him already," Sirius teased.

"Shut up," Harry whined, batting at his arm "Remus, make him shut up."

"Sorry, Pup. Not today."

"You're both mean. I'm going to bed."

"Nigh, Pup."

"Sweet dreams," Sirius said, with a wink.

"Shut up, Sirius. Night Remus," Harry snapped, flopping down onto the sofa bed and proceeding to beat his pillow into submission.

"Night, Remmy."

"Night, Siri."

There was the sound of a light kiss and then the lights were turned out.

Harry was almost asleep when…

"Sirius! Remove that hand before I removed it for you."

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**OOOOOO**

Harry had to work to hold in the giggle that threatened to break free as soft fingers danced their way across his stomach. The giggle escaped only to turn into a moan when a hand moved to rub the head of his erection.

"Why… why are you doing this to me? I mean, I know this is more than a dream," Harry asked, a frown marring his face.

"Because you're my mate and I love you."

"You say that as though it's such a simple thing. As though you'd be completely comfortable doing this in real life," Harry said, reaching out to run his fingers across the taught, lightly muscled chest above him.

"This _is_ real. And you're completely comfortable even though you know that everything you do here if felt by someone you don't even know," the figure, his mate, reasoned, his voice hitching with pleasure as Harry's hand lowered to his length and began to pump "See? You still want me to cum even though you don't even know me."

"But… I feel like I do," Harry said, pondering why he was here, giving a hand job to, and about to have sex with, a guy he didn't know.

"In your heart you do. That is what it means to be true mates. It is to know each others hearts and minds before you know their bodies and love them anyway."

The hand on Harry's erection shifted to brush lightly against his puckered entrance.

"You feeling philosophical tonight?" Harry asked, pretending not to notice the finger that was drawing circles around his hole.

"No. Romantic. Which is so much easier when the other person reciprocates." The finger that was rubbing against Harry's entrance suddenly pushed inside and began to pump in and out in time with Harry's continuing lazy strokes on his mate's erection.

"Oh God! You're so good at this. Forget preparing me and just fuck me!"

"No. I will not fuck you. I will make love to you."

"Romance again? Okay. Make love to me. Just do it."

"Very well," the figure said, lining himself up and pushing forward.

Harry groaned and arched off the bed.

"I'm not going to last long," he moaned out as his mate started a slow but deep rhythm.

"Me neither."

"Mmm… Lord, I need your name. I wanna scream it as I cum."

"You never used to talk this dirty. Have you been practising?"

Harry felt his already flushed cheeks blush a darker red.

"Now is not that time. Just tell me your bloody name. I'm about to cum."

"It's never bothered you before."

"Well, it's bothering me now. Tell me."

This was answered with a particularly strong thrust."

"Draco. My name's Draco. What's yours?" Draco's voice was short and broken and Harry knew that they were both so close.

"Harry. Fuck you're good. I'm Harry. I'm gonna… Draco! Oh God. I love you so much," Harry shouted as he came.

Draco followed him over the edge a moment later, groaning Harry's name as he bit down on the tender flesh of Harry's shoulder.

It took Harry a moment to regain full awareness but as he did he was met with the uncomfortable sensation of bleeding.

"You bit me."

"Sorry, Harry. I couldn't help it," Draco said, his smile betraying his words.

Draco leant forward with a chuckle and began lapping at the blood that was dripping from Harry's shoulder. Harry groaned and responded with a chuckle of his own to the strange yet pleasurable sensations.

"Oh well, It won't be real. That would have been really uncomfortable."

This seemed to annoy Draco, who nipped at the wound, making Harry hiss.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You're mine. I want everyone to know that."

""You're being ridiculous. Get off me."

"No," Draco growled "I don't know when I'm going to find you. I want you to always remember who you belong to."

"That's so stupid," Harry said, pushing Draco away with a quick shove "leave my shoulder alone. You don't need to do this. It's not like I forget all about you the moment I wake up."

"Well how am I supposed to know how you feel about me during the day? I admit that I complain about you when I'm awake but when I'm here everything melts away like you're the most important thing in the world. I can't even remember what you look like for Christ's sake!"

"It's not like I can either. It's just as hard for me. Now can we stop arguing over bloody ridiculous things? I need to rest. So I either do it with you or without you."

"Sod it! Sleep by yourself! If you can't have a halfway rational conversation with me then I'll leave you to it."

Draco pushed himself out of the bed and, grabbing a shirt to cover himself, stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. For a moment Harry allowed himself to wonder about the setting for this shared dream but pushed it from his mind and flopped down onto the soft pillows, pulling the duvet over his head.

It took only a few minutes for Harry to conclude that he wouldn't be getting any sort of rest without Draco so he pulled himself from the bed and padded after the other man.

"You looking for me?"

"Yeah," Harry said, turning to face Draco who was leant against a doorframe, watching him with a frown "I need you with me."

"What? You need someone that you don't even know to help you fall asleep in a dream?"

"Yes. I need you. I don't give a sod about anything real or not. I want you."

"Are you trying to be romantic?"

"No," Harry denied, ducking his head to try and hide the blush that spread across his cheeks "I just have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"You're cute," Draco said, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair "we'll sort us out tomorrow. If I can keep myself away from you're arse."

"Hey! Leave my arse alone."

"I don't want to."

"You're a pervert."

"You weren't saying that earlier. In fact I think you were begging for more."

"I remember no such thing. Bed. Now."

Harry pushed Draco in the direction of his bed. He had to fight with himself to think of it as Draco's bed, rather than their bed. Draco chortled as though he could hear Harry's thoughts.

It was strangely cold in Draco's bed so Harry snuggled up against his chest, pushing his fingers under Draco's shirt and rubbing at the skin.

"I like your name," he mumbled sleepily "Draco."

"You say it better than anyone else ever has."

"You're being stupid again. Shut up and let me relax."

"You're talking too."

"Not anymore I'm not. It's all you."

"You are," Draco said with a rather inelegant snort.

"Shut up Draco."

"Love you too, Harry."

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Merlin, that was a long chapter for me. My fingers are killing me. I look forward to some reviews.


End file.
